Dead Sexy Love
by MissSophie101
Summary: With her relationship with both Salvatore brothers over. Elena is repeating history and having a relationship with both Salvatore brothers at the same time. (LEMONS, EXPLICIT CONTENT AND LOTS OF SEX) *SMUT*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I knew it was wrong but it felt so exhilarating naughty that I couldn't stop. In the beginning I felt guilty about loving Damon whilst I with Stefan but now that we're over I'm free to do whatever I want, including fucking them both behind their backs. Stefan was gentle, romantic and tender whereas Damon fucked hard, rough and dirty. I loved both them and the sex. I felt somewhat guilty about what I was doing but yet I couldn't stop. I've organised lunch with Stefan in an hour and dinner with Damon tonight. Hopefully both will have a happy ending.

I pulled the plug and the warm soapy bubbling water began to disappear down the drain. I climbed out the Salvatore brother's gorgeous antique bathtub. Having a relationship with both brothers in the same house at the same time is challenging but whilst channeling my inner Katherine I came up with a fantastic lie. I told Stefan that I was working things out with Damon hence why I only meet him at lunch and out of Damon's watchful eye and I told Damon that it was unfair on Stefan so we should do everything in secret. Both of them happily followed my little story and never mentioned me in any of their topics as they both felt some form of guilt and awkwardness.

After a quick blow dry and the careful application of my makeup I was ready to meet Stefan at the grill. I parked outside the familiar and popular restaurant/bar and walked in. I saw Stefan sat at a table for two, sipping a whiskey and looking through his phone. "Hey," I said and sat down opposite him. Stefan's eyes widened and a cute grin stretched across his face. "Wow you look gorgeous," he said.

"So do you," I replied my eyes grazing the outline of his defined chest muscles through his black t-shirt. His biceps where bursting through the sleeves and his toned muscular shoulders were also on show.

I was mentally undressing him when Matt walked over and interrupted me. Ugh, why are all guys in mystic falls so fucking hot? I could see Matt's muscles pressed perfectly against his white t-shirt, he had a cloth over his shoulder, a notepad in his hand and a pen tucked behind his ear. "Ready to order?" he asked, his eyes locking with mine causing me to shy away from his intensely sexy stare. Stefan cleared his throat. "Yeah, well um, I'll just have a steak and a vamp special," he said. A vamp special was as you probably guessed a drink especially for the vampires of the town. It was basically blood served in a fancy black marble glass. Served in marble to keep it cool but also to hide the blood from the rest of the customers.

"I'll have the same thanks," I said and handed my menu to Matt, our hands grazing each other. His warm flesh sent a jolt of sensation along my cold dead arms. Matt walked away with a smirk on his face and my attention went back to Stefan. His eyes were fixed on my breasts. I chose a low cut black dress to tease him a bit. "My eyes are up here," I teased. Stefan's eyes darted up to my face and he had an embarrassed and apologetic look on his face. "Wow I'm, uh, I," Stefan babbled. I shushed him and slid my foot out of my heels and slid it up his leg and rested against the bulge out the top of his trousers.

"Elena!" Stefan quietly exclaimed. "You can't do that here."

"No? I'm sorry," I teased. "That'll have to wait until we get back home."

Stefan gulped, I felt his bulge get bigger. "Hey Matt cancel the steaks just give us a shot of the special," Stefan called. Matt gave him an ok sign and went into the back.

"Why the rush?" I cooed.

"I need to take care of this-" he said gesturing at his dick. "-as soon as possible."

"Mmm ok," I grinned. Matt walked over and placed a shot sized marble glass in front of us. Stefan handed him a fifty and told him to keep the change. We took a swig of blood. My body heated up immediately and a burst of fiery energy tore through me.

"Ready to go home?" Stefan asked licking his lips.

"Yes," I replied a sultry grin creeping onto my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gentle longing kissed were placed on every inch of my neck. Stefan threw me onto his bed and pulled off my LBD exposing my breasts and bare body. Stefan looked at me longingly as he pulled off his top and jeans. "I'll take care of these," I grinned and slid off his boxer shorts exposing his large erect cock. Damon's is bigger I thought naughtily to myself as I planted kisses along the shaft of his penis, up his abs and chest before finally pressing hard against his lips. Stefan stroked my hair and back as he played with my pussy. His thumb rubbing my clit until I was dripping wet.

I gasped as Stefan thrust himself into my tight pussy. He moaned into my mouth as he rocked back and forth. He was tender at first his kisses soft and his thrust gentle but as I felt myself getting closer and closer he sped up. His thrusts were getting rougher, his breaths were shaky and panting. I gripped onto his back and pushed myself harder against his cock. I felt my pussy spasm around him as I climaxed and I felt a hard deep thrust pound into me as Stefan came too.

He kept his eyes closed as he finished coming before his soft dick slid out of me as he rolled over. I lay beside him panting. "That was great," Stefan grinned and put his hands behind his head, his biceps were huge and made me wet just looking at them. "We'll have to do this again sometime Mr Salvatore," I said. We both jolted up as we heard the door shut downstairs. I grabbed the towel on the floor beside me and kicked my clothes under Stefan's bed. "Anybody home?" Damon called from downstairs.

"Just having a shower," I shouted and headed for the bathroom. I dropped the towel and ran the shower and washed off as quickly as I could. I dashed for my room when I bumped into Damon in the hallway. "Mmm hello Elena," he said, his eyes grazing my barely covered naked body. "Not now Damon," I said and gestured towards Stefan's room. Damon nodded and pecked me on the lips as he passed me.

That night Stefan left with Caroline and Tyler to talk about Klaus and Damon and I were left alone.


End file.
